


How Convenient

by starmins



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bambam is depicted very femininely, no smut surprisingly, yugbam - Freeform, yugyeom is kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmins/pseuds/starmins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom really hates his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to describe this fic lmao...  
> I wrote this five million years ago and it's kinda weird but I liked it? I wish I could have wrote more to it but it was better off where I stopped it.  
> 

Yugyeom heard chiming coming from the bell on the door and already knew who was coming through. The usual tall (not as tall as Yugyeom, who was a giant), dainty, and flamboyant Thai student from one of the universities nearby. Bambam was his name; or whatever he said the case was when they first met. Yugyeom watched his big eyes sparkle as he flipped his hair bangs out his face.

Today Bambam had dyed his hair a creamy blonde which was way better then last week's weird creamy grey color. He strolled into an isle as if he doesn't have a single problem in the world. Yugyeom doesn't pay him much mind. He continued to scan products for the other costumers. If Yugyeom were to stare at him any longer it would have made the costumers cross their arms and tap their foot in irritation, giving Yugyeom a scowl.

Yugyeom finished ringing up his line of costumers and the sat watching Bambam go up and down the isles in his high heeled boots. Yugyeom honestly didn't even know why he comes to his store anyways. What kinda of pretty little thing dressed in Yves Saint Laurent comes to a shitty convenience store? Which isn't even conveniently located might he add.

Yugyeom was sure glad Bambam had never run into Youngjae. Youngjae was financially struggling and would get his daily meals there. But since good ol' manager Jaebum had a crush on Youngjae, he'd often give him food for free. Then maybe Youngjae will give him a good blow in the parking lot. Honestly Yugyeom didn't know and didn't care. But man, what a way to get your dick wet. 

Yugyeom watched Bambam literally read the nutrition facts in the back of the damn drink he had in his hand. Yugyeom groaned he and Bambam were the only ones in the store. Jaebum took off early because of whatever (Yugyeom was too irritated at the time to pay attention).

"Excuse me," Bambam smiled as he stood right in front of Yugyeom. Yugyeom groaned internally when he heard Bambam's soft and slight high pitched voice. He must have been too deep in thought because he didn't notice Bambam. He put two of those fruit smoothes and some cold sandwiches on the counter. "You're really cute ya' know?" Bambam complimented with shy smile as Yugyeom rang up his items. Yugyeom stopped and looked at Bambam.

"I'm not gay" is what Yugyeom wanted to say but he didn't. But instead he thought of having a little fun. "Thanks, you're really pretty.." said Yugyeom trying to act coy. Bambam's smile lit up a bit more.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." He replied flipping his bangs again.

"No I mean..you're really gorgeous. Long legs, big eyes, pretty face. Women and men probably eat you up." Yugyeom complimented. Bambam's face became pinkish while Yugyeom fakely smiled shyly.

"Hey..." Bambam started. "Want my number?" He offered. Yugyeom tensed up. He didn't know how to continue playing with Bambam. Should he just go with it? But then Bambam would think he's actually interested. Yugyeom cursed internally as he looked at Bambam, who was nervously fumbling with his fingers.

"Oh..no. I'm not...gay..." Yugyeom trailed off. Bambam's face fell making Yugyeom regret everything.

"Oh! I'm really sorry....I shouldn't have assumed. Well uh I guess I should go.." Bambam apologized while pulling out his wallet to pay. He quickly took his food and left. Yugyeom on the other hand felt his stomach turn. He didn't like the way Bambam's face turned greatly upset. Dammit, why did he have to be such an asshole sometimes. He sighed heavily as stared at the empty store.

Bambam didn't come into the store for months. Yugyeom felt like absolute shit. He really shouldn't have done what he did. He actually missed seeing Bambam. His Yves Saint Laurent outfits with pants that hugged his ass nicely. The way he'd strut like he had no problem in the world. His dyed hair that he'd brush out his face. His big eyes with different colored circle lenses everyday. Maybe he actually liked Bambam more then he thought. Yugyeom just sighed as he clutched a piece of paper in his hand. 

 

 

It's New Years Eve and Yugyeom really doesn't wanna be working a night shift. Unfortunately life hated him and there he was. He was sat at the cash register watching New Year's countdown on the shitty TV that was mounted to the ceiling. Yugyeom cursed under his breath as he watched the MCs talk cheerfully. What sucked even more is that he was alone. Jaebum was probably partying or whatever while Yugyeom is stuck in the convenience store with no company except for the hot dogs in the rotisserie machine.

Suddenly Yugyeom heard the door bell chime. He looked over too see Bambam in the most sexy outfit he'd seen yet. He had on a lacy see through dress shirt which was accompanied a black blazer and tight leather pants plus his usual high heeled boots. Yugyeom nearly choked when he saw him. But Bambam doesn't spare him a glance he only walked to the refrigerators in the back. Yugyeom kept his eyes on Bambam who was grabbing a case of beers. Bambam doesn't strut up and down the isles like he use too. His heels were just clicking on the ground while he grabbed a bag of chips.

Bambam made his way to the counter and pulled out his wallet. He doesn't say anything to Yugyeom. He didn't even look at Yugyeom in the eye. "I need ID." Yugyeom sighed. Bambam took out his ID from his wallet and handed it to Yugyeom.

As Yugyeom handed Bambam back his ID they heard the loud voices on the TV boom. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The voices cheered. Bambam finally looked up at Yugyeom.

"Happy New Year." He cooed. Yugyeom looked at him for a second. He wasn't sure of what he wanted to do. Without a second thought he walked out from behind the counter. He walked up towards Bambam and pulled his waist closer to him. Yugyeom kisses Bambam without another thought. Bambam's soft pink lips tasted just as good as Yugyeom thought. Bambam quickly pulled nearly petrified. "Aren't....I thought you...what?" Bambam can only manage to say.

"I lied. I realized I actually really like you." Yugyeom stated. Bambam doesn't say anything. How could he say anything? Bambam stood there trying to understand what was going on. Yugyeom pulled out a piece of paper that was a bit crumbled from his tight clenching. "Here. I've been wanting to give you this for months." Yugyeom confessed as he hands Bambam the paper. Bambam looked and saw Yugyeom's name and number on it. Yugyeom's eyes widen as he watched a Bambam crumble up the paper in his fist. Before he could say anything Bambam reached over and kissed him.

Yugyeom only kisses him back. Their faces were warm as they hungrily kissed each other. Bambam could feel Yugyeom's tongue reach the inside of his mouth. Bambam moaned softly as Yugyeom gripped him tightly. They both pull apart to look at each other. "I...ya know...work." Yugyeom reminded as his face was completely flushed. Bambam nodded quickly he tried to straighten out the piece of paper Yugyeom gave him. Bambam paid for the beers and the chips and smiled at Yugyeom.

"I'll text you when I get out the party." He winked as he walked out the store. Yugyeom let out a flustered noise as he laid his head on the counter.


End file.
